Bonded by Destiny
by Gaaraslittledesertrose
Summary: new to Kalos Region, Amanda makes 2 new friends and discovers that love comes in all forms.
1. Chapter 1

The Kalos region bustled with energy as trainers came from far and wide to catch the new Pokemon that only appeared there. Talks of the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo were heard on the streets, most people thought he was only in the Kanto region, but he wasn't he traveled when he saw fit to. a Charizard flew over head into the new region bringing with him his trainer Ash Ketchum for a new adventure and new Pokemon friends. Not far from a place called Pokemon Village was a huge cottage lived a young girl named Amanda, She was playing Minecraft and a new pack was just released so you could add Pokemon to game and Mewtwo was included.. Amanda had brown hair with a white stripe down either side and parted in the middle, brown eyes and was wearing a blue tank top, dark blue jeans and black airwalk sneakers. She had deiced to add Mewtwo who was a male to her game and that's when she fell for him. he was indeed in the Kalos region and there was a girl who knew exactly where he was but was made to promise to reveal his whereabouts but she would if she knew the person wouldn't try bring any harm to him. She moved to Kalos from the Unova region bringing her boyfriend Cilan with her, his brothers were sad to see him go but they had to let him go and be his own person and be with the one he loved, he to guarded Mewtwo's secret. her name was Cherie, she had shoulder length wavy brown hair and blue eyes, even though she was female she preferred to wear Cilan's clothing as they were more comfy on her, he guessed it was because his were looser on her. They lived next to Amanda and behind there house was the gates into Pokemon Village where Mewtwo was. Cilan had gotten a job at the local cafe and had gone there leaving Cherie to tend to the Pokemon they took care of, they ran a day care and would help people with their Pokemon. She rounds up the Pokemon and lets them outside for fresh air and to play. her Chespin Brittany ran over to her chattering away. Amanda had saved her game and decided to go outside and see what the world was up to. Once outside she noticed she had a neighbor and went over to investigate. Cherie was holding small bird in her hands who had its wing bandaged "once you evolve you can teach that mean old fox a thing or two that's if it hasn't evolved by then" she was talking about Fennekin who had attacked the poor little Fletchling. Amanda walked over to the gate that lead into where Cherie was and called out to her "hello you must be my new Neighbor, I'm Amanda" Cherie looked over and sat the Fletchling down into her nest and walked over to the gate and opened it letting her in. "Oui, my name is Cherie Morgan, nice to meet you. please come in and enjoy yourself with our Pokemon" she motioned with her hands to all the Pokemon from different regions. "my boyfriend Cilan and I take care of them, usually trainers are heartless and abandon them if they are not strong enough, so we take them in..he's at work right now so i tend to them until he returns home, got any favorite Pokemon?" Amanda blushed "Mewtwo" Cherie smirked as she knew were he was and guarded his location. "oh well maybe one day you'll find him, he is around this region i heard people talking about how they saw him" Amanda had stayed and helped Cherie and had made a new friend that, she even made friends with Cilan when he returned home that evening, he kept having to remove a Vivillon from his head as it liked to land there. He had asked Amanda if she had plans on trying to find Mewtwo she had said yes but wouldn't know where to start looking as he has been in many different places. They also knew they had to watch out for Team Plasma.


	2. Truth be Told (Cilan's Big Mouth)

A few days had past and Amanda would come over and help Cherie and Cilan with the Pokemon. The other day they had just taken an abandoned Charmander in and she had taken a shining to Cherie. Cilan had noted that more and more Pokemon from the other regions where showing up and that some had what are called Mega Evolutions. Cherie had gotten a assortment of evolution stones and had sorted them out. Two she had given to Cilan and told him to hide them as they went to the Pokemon they were protecting and swore not to reveal until the time is right. Amanda was feeding the Pokemon when she noticed the gates behind their house "What's behind those gates? Cilan and Cherie look at each other then back at her. "Well..uh...Pokemon Village is beyond that gate, be we aren't allowed to let anyone back there until have beaten all the Gyms and taken the League challenge and beaten the E4 and become the region champion." "Pokemon Village...anything else there?" Cilan shook his head "nope, well...yeah but we like she said...only those who have all the badges and have taken on the E4 are allowed back there, the other gate that is open leads to the Pokemon Aime, were you go to evolve your Eevee into Sylveon or form a bond with your Pokemon for those who rely on that for evolution." Now she knew they were hiding something and was determined to find out what it was they were hiding. A trainer had walked up and showed them her badges and proof her her E4 win. Cilan took the key out of his pocket and went and opened the gate for her. "Good Luck in there and remember you can return here if you need your Pokemon healed or need supplies" she nods and goes through the gate and Cilan then shuts and locks it behind her. "there's a bell they ring to get out before you ask" Amanda nods and pours food into the bowl of a Houndour who comes running over and beings to eat. Now she wanted to know more then ever what they were hiding back there. Cherie came outside with a trainer that she just healed the Pokemon of and allowed her to buy some Pokeballs and Potions for her journey. "good luck with your Gym battles, come back when you finished them and the E4 and we'll allow you into Pokemon Village" "and Perhaps you'll get to see and battle the legendary Mewtwo" "CILAN!" "oops" the girl hurried on her way laughing at how he gotten himself into trouble. Amanda looks at them "so Mewtwo is back there, that's why you need all the badges and proof of winning the E4..." "yes...Cilan you have a very big mouth... but i believe we can trust our friend here" he nods "i was always told i had a big mouth by my brothers. " "We were asked by Professor Sycamore to only let those back there to challenge him...and protect him from Team Flare or any other bad guy who would want him..but i do think he's so tired of battles..." "You know if we went with her...since I'm a gym leader and your a league champion..we could introduce her to Mewtwo...maybe all he needs is a friend" "I think your are as crazy as a Vigaroth ...but i agree...we can take her back tomorrow and see what happens but we stay just incase he does something crazy" Cilan looked at Amanda "ok meet us here tomorrow and we'll take you back, we have high leveled Pokemon that we can use to protect you in case he tries to harm you which i do not think he will." Amanda nods "Alright, can't wait until tomorrow" Little did Amanda know that tomorrow she would make her first Pokemon friend and discover that crushes come in all forms.


End file.
